


Just you

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Silver x Reader





	Just you

I had been looking at the big man for days. I had always been into big men, but the ursid was massive. My eyes followed the slope of his shoulders, the set of his chest, and the round orb of his belly. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch him.

“Ye alright?”

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Silver was looking right at me. How long had I been staring? He walked over to where I sat on one of the benches in the galley. The heavy tread of his step made me shudder. The bench groaned as he settled himself down on next to me. He glanced over at me and smiled.

“Don’t like fireworks?” he asked. Right, that was were everyone else was, up on deck, getting ready to watch the show.

“Not my thing,” I said. “What about you?”

“I like to enjoy the piece and quiet.” I felt my cheeks burn. I stood up.

“Sorry,” I said, walking backwards towards the stairs. “I should have realized you wanted to be alone.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Silver said, waving a hand at me. “Please, sit back down. Stay. I insist.” I hesitated for a moment, then lowered myself back down onto the bench. What the cyborg said next made me wish I had left. “I’ve seen ye watching me for a while now. At first, I thought ye’d never seen an ursid before. Ye’ve had plenty of time to get used to me. And, not to put to fine a point on it, I’m not the most unusual being on this ship. So, why are ye always looking at me?”

I looked at my knees. I could feel my cheeks burning. A few years ago, I would have made any excuse to leave. I would have spent the next month or more trying to avoid Silver. That would be no easy task, even on a ship as large as this. But this was not a few years ago. I forced myself to look at him.

“I think you’re attractive. I’ve been watching you because I’ve never been the best at making sexual advances.” I dropped my eyes. “Always had an issue with rejection.” Silver was silent for a long time. I felt my heart race and my cheeks get even warmer. I didn’t look up, afraid of what I’d see. 

There was a shifting of shadow, and then Silver was leaning over me.

“That’s alright,” he said. “I’m very good at making sexual advances.” A thick finger slid under my chin, lifting my head. I looked into mismatched eyes. “Will you have me?” he asked. 

I flung my arms around his neck and pressed my mouth smaller mouth to his. I felt his arms go around me, pulling me tight against his chest and belly. I shivered in pleasure as I kissed him. I opened my mouth against his, and ran my tongue along his lower lip.

“You feel so good,” I said, when I came up for air. Silver smiled and kissed my neck as he took of my clothing one item at a time. It was only a moment before I was perched naked on his knee. I rubbed myself against his thick thigh. My eyes rolled back into my head as I moaned.

“What to ye want?” Silver asked. I opened my eyes and stopped my rhythmic grinding.

“I want your shirt off please,” I said. “I want to touch you.” In a moment Silver’s shirt joined my own clothing in a pile on the floor. I ran my fingers over his skin. It felt much different than mine, soft and slightly fuzzy to the touch. I squished his breast before running my hand down to his belly. I rubbed big circles, his fat shifting as I moved. Silver groaned.

“Does that feel good?” I asked.

“Very.”

I smiled and ran my hands down to his love handles. I grabbed big handfuls and squeezed. Silver laughed, and I kissed him again before sliding down onto the deck. 

I placed a hand on either side of his belly, as I kissed every inch of jiggly flesh. His cybernetic fingers ran through my hair. I smiled and reached for the laces of his pants. 

His erection sprang free, as soon as I had loosened the laces. I bent my neck and opened my mouth wide, sucking at the head of his cock. He groaned again. He was much larger than anyone I had ever been with, and I had to take a moment to open myself up before climbing on top of his.

I lowered myself slowly onto his massive cock. His hands curled around my waist as I set a rhythm. 

“You feel so good,” I whispered. I kept forcing my eyes open so I could see him. His belly jiggled as he thrust up into me. 

“Ye feel better,” Silver said.

“Please,” I whispered. “Fuck me on the table.” In one smooth motion Silver had laid me on top of the table. He loomed over me. I moaned, enjoying how big and strong he was. He thrust his hips forward into me. I bit my lower lip watching as he bounced and jiggled with every thrust.

I knew he was about to cum when he closed his eyes and picked up the pace. I fixed my eyes on his belly and let myself climax. It was an effort not to scream, especially when Silver moaned above me.

All too soon it was over. I expected him to tuck his cock away and put his shirt on. But he held me. I clung to him. 

“Next time, you can initiate,” he whispered into my ear. I laughed even as my heart swelled. There would be a next time.


End file.
